The present invention relates to swimming pools, and in particular, to prefabricated or modularized swimming pool constructions.
As a result of my own prior inventions, modularized swimming pool constructions, which comprise a plurality of interconnected, prefabricated panels, have become extremely popular as an alternative to conventional concrete pool constructions, particularly in swimming pools for private homes. Poured concrete pools and pools made of prefabricated panels are typically installed below the ground and are considered "permanent". The prefabricated wall panels are typically anchored in concrete footings at the base and in a concrete pool court surrounding the pool at the top.
Another type of pool employs a relatively short wall panel secured to a redwood deck structure which replaces the conventional concrete pool court. Because the wall panels are not anchored in concrete, and because the redwood decks can be disassembled, such constructions are considered to be removable pools. The present invention relates to a removable type of pool construction which includes prefabricated side walls, and a bottom contructed of a flexible liner which is attached to the side wall at the upper edge of the pool.
In all types of pool constructions, a deck or court is provided about at least a portion of the marginal edge of the pool to safely effect the ingress and egress of bathers therefrom. In removable pool constructions, such decks are typically a rather narrow structure which encircles the pool and are supported by piers which extend a spaced apart distance above the ground at a plane which is substantially even with the upper edge of the pool reservoir. Although such decks can be constructed of redwood and other attractive materials, the raised deck design detracts from the overall appearance of the pool, and imparts a cheap, nonpermanent appearance thereto which is typically considered unsightly. The partially in-ground type of removable pool was in part developed in an attempt to alleviate this particular problem. However, heretofore, even though a partially in-ground pool may have only a small portion of the pool projecting above the ground, the raised deck structure thereof gives the entire pool a transient appearance.
Installation of removable pools also requires a substantial amount of time and effort to ensure that the liner and deck panels are level, so that the water will rise to a height spaced equidistantly around the rim of the pool, and so that the deck will present a safe walking surface. Further, the deck panels must be accurately aligned and securely interconnected in a manner which does not require a large amount of assemnbly time or manpower.
Swimming pools are normally constructed in locations which have been completely cleared of trees and other overhead foilage and obstructions which might interfere with the bathers' activities, and/or permit debris or other foreign matter to be deposited in swimming pool water. However, because swimming pools are located in such open locations, the deck of the pool is normally exposed to direct sunlight and radiant rays throughout the day. Hence, the deck can become very hot and uncomfortable, or even unmanagable to walk upon, even when the air and/or water temperatures are relatively low. Further, even though a swimming pool is located at an open location, airborne debris and other foreign matter inevitably enters the pool, particularly during long hours of non-use, such as during the night, thereby requiring substantial maintenance efforts to keep the water clean.